


A Work of Love

by KawaiiUsagiChanSan



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Frankenstein AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiUsagiChanSan/pseuds/KawaiiUsagiChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If given the opportunity, would you bring someone back from the dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Love

Sadie leaned against the alley wall gratefully, and pulled out a flask. She had just snuck out the stage door at the back of the theater, eager to escape a horrible social obligation (and indulge in a drink without being bothered, of course). Sadie unscrewed the cap of the flask and inhaled the heady scent of bourbon. Before she could take a drink, however, she heard a rustle, as of leathery wings, and a groan.  
  
Sadie looked toward the noise and found a man being ravaged by a hell beast. Imagine! She wasted no time in chasing it away from the injured man, aided by the fact that the demon was itself fairly ravaged, and seemed uninterested in a fight that was two against one.  
  
Sadie approached the man laying prone in the alley. It looked like he had fought long and hard -- longer and harder than any human should have been able, she thought. His blood mingled with the water and alley refuse, infusing the air with the tangy smell of iron.  
  
For his part, Frank was tired, so tired. He indeed had fought long and hard against the demon, but regardless of whether it was the demon's skill or his own fatigue, the demon had trounced him. He looked up at this glorious woman, haloed in the light from above the back door, as she leaned over him. Her face betrayed shock at her discovery. His eyes began to close against his will; surely he would never close his eyes on such a sight as her face.  
  
Kneeling next to Frank, Sadie looked him over. She could tell that she was seeing far too much of his insides visible from the outside due to a gash that ran up his front from navel to neck.  
  
“Oh dear!" she said. "I should- if only you were at my place I could do something-”  
  
Sadie was cut short by his hand grabbing hers and their eyes locking. "What is your name darling?“ she asked.  
  
“Frank,” he said. He looked as though he wished to say more, but that was all he spoke before the light in his eyes vanished and he was gone.  
  
Sadie sat back on her heels. She looked at Frank and wondered if there really was something she could do about it. His body, so fresh -- its warmth hasn’t even had time to leave and there was no one around! Looking him over more thoroughly she could see his wounds and internal damage were nothing she couldn’t stitch up or replace. He was also rather good looking under all the blood and blossoming bruises. He had kind eyes and she couldn’t seem get the look he gave her at the end out of her mind.  
  
Sadie made up her mind and in one swift motion draped her evening cloak over Frank and hailed a passing cab. When the cabbie seemed concerned about Frank, she said he had been in a fight (which was true), and that he would be fine if they could just get him back to her place (probably true). Tipping the driver more than he he would get the rest of the night, she managed to get Frank's body down to her lab and set herself to the task at hand.  
  
Working herself into a frenzy Sadie pored over her research and began the delicate process of mending Frank. The hours bled together as her hair slowly fell out of its fashionable bun and diamond earrings still framed her face from the theater.  
  
She couldn't tell if it were night or day any more, but it mattered not! For Sadie had put together the once dead Frank, righted this wrong, and, with a flip of the switch, returned the spark of life that had gone out in him with her own two hands!  
  
Frank woke up and is once again greeted by the most exquisite sight: Sadie haloed in light as she looked down on him.  
  
“Hello again,” her melodious voice greeted him.  
  
His body felt heavy, beset by aches and pains. Despite the pain, he thought, he felt a lot better than he had before, though when he tried to remember how he got from the alley to this room... suffice it to say he was very confused.  
  
“Hello-” he began, a question on his lips.  
  
“Sadie," she said. Well then, he thought, asked and answered. "We weren’t able to be properly introduced earlier,” she said, and took his hand.  
  
It hit him like a jolt of electricity. Frank felt all his other senses come to life and he couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“Hello Sadie. Could you tell me what happened?” he asked.  
  
“Well dear, that is a rather long story…" she said, and looked distant. "The only thing you really ought to know now is that you are alive."  
  
Well, that was a relief, Frank thought.  
  
"…and you’re mine now, Frankenstein love,” Sadie purred as she stroked his chin.  
  
These two things alone nearly overloaded his newly awakened senses and he didn’t know if he would ever be able to get enough.  
  
“Well," he said, nearly gasping "aren’t you Sadistic?”  
  
Coming from Frank it sounded like a compliment. Sadie loved it.  
  
“How ever did you guess!" she exclaimed. "Is that a problem?”  
  
“Not in the least,” he said. And as odd as everything seemed, Frank meant every word.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [lalalalalawhy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/pseuds/lalalalalawhy).  
> Inspired by: [secretsofluftnarp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp)
> 
> Many thanks to lalalalalawhy for seeing my fic-lette on Tumblr, thinking it was good enough for AO3, and then working their amazing Beta magic on it to turn it into a real story. Thanks to secretsofluftnarp for their post on Tumblr that inspired this. Thanks also to unikirin & imnotthatfunnyipromise for their beautiful Doctor Sadistic and her creature Frankenstein art that started this whole thing ^_^


End file.
